dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cell-X: Altered Timeline (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Fanga: Mechikabura Descent Saga |Race=Bio-Android (Demon Race/Devil/Majin/Frieza's Race/Stick Figure/Saiyan/Namekian/Shinjin/Ultra Cooler's Race hybrid) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 1000 (Construction begun) Age 2854 (Completed) |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= Time Breakers |Allegiance= |Classification= Creations |Affiliations=Cell-X (original timeline counterpart) Demigra (Genetic Material/ally) Psidevilman (Genetic Material/puppet) Shun Haru (Genetic Material/puppet) Chilled (Genetic Material) Naraku (Genetic Material/puppet) Dial (genetic material) Vevegeta (genetic material/puppet) Ultra Cooler (genetic material) Cell Jr. (Genetic Template and Material) Towa (Co-Creator/Absorption Component) Mira (Co-Creator/Absorption Component) Chronoa (Absorption Component) }} Cell-X is the new timeline counterpart of Cell-X and unlike his counterpart; he never followed up on his desire to kill Gohan. Personality After being released into from his chamber; Cell-X was at first rather friendly towards people, but over time he began to remember his time as a Cell Junior and remembered when it's own death at the hands of Gohan. After remembering Cell Jr's past; he becomes vengeful, dark, and fuelled by rage at his own deaths and has the desire to kill Gohan. After reconsidering his revenge campaign; he becomes free-spirited and accepting of others. Even willing to protect his close friends. Biography As result of Dial destroy the Original Cell-X before being completed; history was changed and altered making this Cell-X existence possible while Chronoa used her abilities to prevent the events caused by the original Cell-X to be under done. Powers Cell-X far surpasses the power of Super Perfect Cell Techniques *Flight *KI Blast *Ki Sense *Masenko *Body Manipulation **Regeneration **Gigantification Forms and Transformations In all forms he gains through absorption; Cell-X possess a Time Breaker Gem-like spot in the middle of his chest, a dark green exoskeleton, and has blue-grey blood. Cell-X Junior In his first form, he resembles a normal Cell Junior, but he is a spikier head, dark green body, and have yellow eyes with glowing red pupils. Even in this form, he is far stronger than Cell in his Super Perfect form. Giant Form Cell-X is capable of entering a Giant Form reaching the height of Cell or even the height of a tall mountain. While in this form; his power increase depending on the height he grows to for example; if he is Cell's Height - he possess enough power to withstand blows from Brokarot and while in his mountain-size he is stronger enough to force Brokarot into entering Legendary Super Saiyan God. Great Terror Cell-X is entered this form after becoming fearful of Brokarot's power. While he is in this form; he grows to 7 foot in height, his spikier sects curl inwards, the gem between his sects becomes a light blue colour, his eyes (when in control) remain yellow, his exoskeleton becomes the same shade of green as Cell's exoskeleton, and gains the green-black aura. Horrified State After being knocked into several pillars by Brokarot he begins his transformation into the Horrified State. His exoskeleton once again becomes dark green, muscle mass decreases, and his spiky sects become less spiky and curls slightly more inwards, his gem between his his sects become it's original colour and while in control his eyes become dark green retain the glowing red pupils and his sclera gain an light orange tinge. Category:Bio-Androids Category:Clones Category:Magic User Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Stick Figures Category:Saiyans Category:Frieza's Race Category:Demons Category:Race of Hera Category:Tuffle Category:Humans Category:Majin Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:Time Breakers